An Adventure Time Fanfic I Wrote
by Iloveadventuretiming
Summary: Ehhh, I suck at summeries XD just read it please.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee's Point-Of-View:

_Sigh._ This sucks. Ha-ha, pun not intended. I'm stuck in music class with a bunch of dweebs who probably don't know anything about music. In a school called Adventure High. How **lame**. Not bragging or anything but I have a terrible reputation. For pranks and other stuff like that. That's probably why I'm at this school for "special kids".  
My class consists of **seven other students**. Huh, everyone but that raven-haired girl in the back has already picked out someone to talk to and sit with. Good for them.  
"Hello! My name is and I will be your music teacher. You can call me Ms. I if you'd like," She paused to survey the class, "_Hmm_. Do any of you know how to play an instrument other than your voice?"

I raised my hand and take a look around the class. The only other hand in the air was the raven-haired girl.  
" Oh...I thought we'd have more people who did. Well, just hold on for a second so I can take the attendance." She paused for a moment and looked at her computer screen. " Okay, so, Marceline?"  
"Yes." The raven-haired girl purred.  
"Marshall Lee?"  
"'Sup." I said.  
"Bonnebelle?"  
"Present!" The pink-haired girl said, her cheery tone bugging me.  
"Bubba?"  
This time it is the pink-haired boy. The oh-so-hot blond is Fionna and the boy next to her is Finn. Flame is the girl with fire-red hair and Scorch is the boy. How fitting.  
"Okay! Well today is all about getting to know each other. So, after I'm done talking you will find a partner. You will share your age, name, and two interesting facts about yourself. Then get new partners. You have to meet with everyone in the class once. Okay, **GO**!"  
Within Seconds Marceline and I are the only ones left without a partner.  
"So. Looks like we're partners." Marceline said with clear fake enthusiasm.  
"What, you got a problem with that?"  
"Nah, just thought I could pull off a mock voice of Bonnebelle over there. Guess I can't. Well, I'm Marceline. Lets just say I'm 18. I play the ax- bass and... I am pretty good at trolling people and scaring them." She said.  
"Well Marceline Looks like we have something in common. My name's Marshall Lee, lets just say that I'm 18 too. I play the the ax-guitar and I'm pretty boss at trolling." I said, smirking and raising my voice an octave to imitate Bonnebelle and sending Marceline into a roar of laughter. Pretty soon I joined in and we were holding our stomachs.  
"Good thing... I... don't need to breath...I think... I'd be dead by now... Dead by... laughter." she manage in between laughs.  
"Wait... *GASP* YOU...JUST REVEALED A POWER!" I whisper-screamed.  
"Ha, I don't...know why I... said that... Of coarse... I need to breath." She said. We stared at each other for a second and burst into another roar of laughter.  
"Uhm, e-excuse me?" a voice interrupted.  
"WHAT? Can't you see we're busy?" Marceline snapped.  
" I need a new partner and so does my old partner. You two are the only ones left so, if your all done sharing..." the female said.  
I looked up and realized that it was Fionna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marshall's Point of View

"Marcy, it's fine. Just go meet the other girl." I said pleading with my eyes.  
"Ugh! Fine! Bye Marshy." she said, wiggling her fingers, "You." she said coldly as she bumped into her with her shoulder.  
"Don't mind her. She's just cranky. Anyways the name's Marshall Lee." I said nonchalant.  
"Oh.. Okay. My name's Fionna. I'm 16. You?" She asked, her blue eyes intoxicating me.  
"18. Well, I play the guitar." I said trying to impress her.  
"Mathematical! I like to adventure!" She said smiling brightly.  
"That's pretty cool. I like to adventure, too. We should go adventure some time soon. I'll give you my number so that you can text me. That sound good Fi?"  
"Hehe, yeah! Hmm, I don't have paper." she said looking down.  
"No prob." I said. I grabbed her hand, turned it palm up, and wrote my number on it. "There! Now you can't loose it!" I said, smiling brightly and showing off my fangs.  
She opened her mouth and stared at my fangs. Before she could ask about them I cut her off and told her that she should text me and that we have to get new partners. She seemed kind of upset but she quickly hid it. Hmm, now I have the task of finding a new partner. I surveyed the room. Great, the only person left now is the pink-haired boy. He looks like such a wad. I headed over to him anyway. I think that I'll like Ms. Isakoff so, I might as well get on her good side now.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshy's P.O.V.

I slid into my seat and pulled out a piece of paper to jot down what I know about everyone so far. I probably won't remember if I don't. Okay, I'm going to start with the pink-haired girl.

Bonnebelle, 18 yrs., princess  
Bubba, 18 yrs., prince  
Fionna, 16 yrs., Adventurous  
Finn, 16 yrs., fights evil  
Flame, 18 yrs., princess  
Scorch, 18 yrs., prince

That's what my paper looked like. My glob, why is there so much royalty! The bell rang and I shoved everything into my bag. _*sigh*_ I checked my schedule as I was walking through the door. Ugh, Math next, then English, Science next, then Social Studies, and then Art. Woo-hoo.

_************************************End Of Day************************************************_  
All my classes where super boring. Turns out that there were more kids in the school. All we basically did was introduce ourselves in a bunch of different ways. My Art teacher seems really chill though. Her name is Ms. Bema. Her husband, Mr. Bemo, seems pretty cool, too. He teaches my Science class. Anyways, I have four classes with Marceline (Music, Social Studies, Math, and English), two with Bonnebelle and Bubba (Music and English), four with Fionna (Music, English, Art, and Math), and two with Finn, Flame, and Scorch (Music and Social Studies).  
"Watch it Idiot!" someone screamed at me. I looked down at the girl I collided with. It was Marceline. Of course.  
"Damn Marcy. Sorry. I was kinda daydreamin'." I said, scratching the back of my neck.  
She looked up and finally registered my face. "Oh! Sorry Marshy!" She said. I sighed. She's never going to stop calling me Marshy, is she.  
I bent down and helped her pick up her stuff from the hallway floor. "Hey, umm, were do you live?" I asked her suddenly.  
"It's a long walk from here. About an hour away. How 'bout you?" she asked, picking herself off the floor.  
"Same" I said.  
It was kinda awkward after that. We walked through the door. "So, uhm, do you have any siblings?" I asked, trying to rid the awkwardness.  
"Nah... Well, I do have this, like, long-lost brother. I think he's like, the king of something or something like that."  
"Oh. I have some long-lost sister. She's the queen of something."  
"Cool." She said. We kept walking in silence for about a half hour until Marceline broke the silence. "Dude. How far away is your house!" She asked.  
"Oh, same distance as yours. About two hours walking, an hour driving. Usually the walk goes faster though." I chuckled. Yeah, walking. More like flying.  
"Oh. Chill." We tried directing each other to our houses but we just ended up totally confused.  
"Hey Marshy .What's your last name?"  
"Abadeer. You, uh, probably haven't heard of it."  
"Heard of it? Dude, that's my last name." She said surprised.  
"Oh. Marcy... what are you?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"You know exactly what I mean. What. Are. You. Like, what species?" I asked annoyed by her response.  
"Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, human?" She said, trying to phase me.  
"Marcy, we both know you aren't. If you tell me, I'll tell you what I am." I said, trying to lure her with my voice.  
"_*sigh*_ Fine. I'm...I'm a vampire. Vampire queen to be exact." She said, eyes closed, awaiting my reaction.  
"oh. My. GLOB. MARCELINE!" I screamed. I had come to a complete stop and stood in front of her. Maybe, just maybe, it could be her.  
"Damnit! I knew you would think I'm crazy. Know I've lost another friend." She said, tearing up.  
"No! Marcy!" I grabbed her by the shoulders, "Both of our last names are Abadeer! And I'm a vampire, too! I'm the Vampire King! OH MY GLOB **YOUR MY SISTER**!" I screamed, getting more excited by the minute.

**"WHAT! HOW COULD- HOW THE- UGHHHHH! I'VE BEEN IN THE SAME PLACE AS MY BROTHER AND I DIDN'T KNOW!?**" she screamed, and smashing me in a super-tight hug. So tight that if we needed to breath, we would have suffocated. So tight that if our hearts beat, the hug would prevent it from.  
The next moments were a blur. Literally. We rocketed trough the Haunted Forest, opened the portal to the Nightosphere, and flew to our parents' castle.  
"Mom! Dad! Get cho butts out here!" I screamed, my voice echoing off the walls.  
"Hey! I that anyway to talk to your father and I?" Mom said, walking out from where-ever she was. " Whatda you what?"  
"Mom, I know who my sister is. I know what she is. I know where she lives. I know where she is." I said, her eyes getting wider with each word.  
"WHAT!" she screamed, running to me, "Where is she!?"  
I looked over at the spot where Marcy was floating, invisible. "Marce, say hey to mom." I said, trying to contain my smile.  
Marcy turned visible again, a look of hope on her face. "Hey there mom. How's it g-" Her sentence was cut short by our mom's crushing hug.  
"Mom!' Marcy said, clearly surprised. "I...I missed you." She finally said, hugging her back. After a while Marceline spoke up. "Hey, mom..."  
"Yes my little bat?" Mom asked, pulling back.  
Marceline grimaced at the nickname but didn't say anything about it. "Where's dad?" she asked.  
"Oh dear. He's in a meeting. I'll go get him." Before Marceline could protest, Mom had already left the room. She was back in seconds with our father.  
"*GASP* MARCELINE! Oh, my little bat! Come here!" Dad exclaimed, embracing Marceline. After a bit, he pulled back and examined her. From the top of her hair to where it ended, by her feet. "Oh, Marcy, how old are you now?"  
"Uhm, about 1,000."  
"Your so old!" Both our parents exclaimed at once.  
"Thanks guys." Marceline grumbled. I could tell that she was happy though.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshy's P.O.V.  
"Okay guys! Quiet down please! I have an important announcement!" Mrs. Bema called over the talking. Everyone noticed the three new students and hushed almost immediately. "Thank you! We have three new students joining the class for the remainder of the year! Okay, now pay attention. I will have them introduce themselves, same as you all." Mrs. Bema said smiling brightly. As usual, she was wearing pink and blue.  
Mrs. Bema motioned for the first girl to introduce herself. "Uhm, my name's Bemafi and I'm 14. I'm also crazy smart." She said. Bemafi was wearing a coral orange shirt with black jeans and minty green Vans.  
The next person was a boy. "My name's Sam." He said really quiet. "I'm 18 and I like owls. A lot." Marcy and I perked up at that. We both are closet owl obsess-ers. We figured that out last night. Anyway, Sam had an orange shirt, bright lime green jeans, and black and purple Tony Hawks.  
The last person was a pretty girl. "My name's Cakeline. I'm 18 also. And I can sing. Really good." She said, as quiet as Sam. We also perked up at this. We both had bands and had decided to combine them into one. Marcelee and the Scream Kings and Queens. If she's good enough then maybe she could be a back-up singer.  
"Okay, well. Cakeline, why don't you demonstrate your talent to the class?" Mrs. Bema asked. "But first let me give these two seats." She said, gesturing to Sam and Bemafi. "Okay. Bemafi, you can sit behind Bubba, the pink haired boy. And Sam, you can sit behind Fionna, the girl with the white bunny hat. Okay, Cakeline. Time for you to sing." Mrs. Bema said. I secretly was thinking that she was doing it partially to give Cakeline a hard time.  
"Yes Mrs. Bema." Cakeline said quietly. "I'm going to sing a song called Invisible by Skylar Grey."

_I take these pills to make me thin_  
_ I dye my hair, and cut my skin_  
_ I try everything, to make them see me_  
_ But all they see, is someone that's not me_

I felt my jaw drop open. I looked around and saw that everyone one else was as awe-struck as me. She. Was. _AMAZING_. I had **never** heard ANYTHING better than it in my entire life. And I probably never would.

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_  
_ Even when I set myself on fire_  
_ Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_  
_ Everyday I try to look my best_  
_ Even though inside I'm such a mess_  
_ Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_

_Here inside, my quiet hell_  
_ You cannot hear, my cries for help_  
_ I try everything, to make them see me_  
_ But every one, sees what I can't be_

She started swaying back and forth. Soon she was slowly dancing, slow enough for the beat. A beat you could hear just by listening to her angelic voice. Too bad, I thought. You kinda have to not be pure to chill with me. I'm pretty sure it's the same for Marcy, too. But I was wrong to assume that.

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_  
_ Even when I set myself on fire_  
_ Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_  
_ Everyday I try to look my best_  
_ Even though inside I'm such a mess_  
_ Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_

_Sometimes when I'm alone_  
_ I pretend that I'm a queen_  
_ It's almost believable_

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_  
_ Even when I set myself on fire_  
_ Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_  
_ Everyday I try to look my best_  
_ Even though inside I'm such a mess_  
_ Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_

And that was it. She was amazing. She lowered her voice lower and lower, getting down to a whisper by the time she finished the last word. With her mouth still open, Mrs. Bema pointed a shaky finger towards the seat behind me. Cakeline lowered her head as if that was going to make the people stop wide-eyed staring. On the way to her desk, she dropped her scheduled. I quickly checked it with mine. She has **EVERY CLASS** with me. I wrote my number on it and put a note saying to text me. And that I'll show her 'round since she's new and in everyone of my classes. I then folded it into a paper airplane and flew it onto her desk. She unfolded it, confused. Then she read the writing. She sighed and put it in her bag. And then the bell rang. Well, the bell can be a curse and a blessing sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapta 5

On Earth

_Thump._

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Get off." I groaned into my cat's fur. He was laying on my face. Yet again.  
"It's time for me to get up right?" I asked him through his fur. He meowed, got up, and pawed my baby blue blood stained blanket. And, no, it's not real blood. That's just the way the fabric design is.  
I groaned again, tossed my blanket aside, swung my legs over the side of my bed, and put my feet into my furry black cat slippers.  
Running a hand through my messy purple hair, I fumbled into my bathroom. Squinting as I turned on my florescent lights, I turned on my shower. I took off my Kandi and my baby blue PJ's also "stained" with red blood. Flicking off my lights, I hopped in the shower, letting the darkness surround me.  
My alarm went off about forty minutes later, disturbing my thoughts. Ugh. Time to get out. I finished washing my hair and turned off the water. I wrapped a towel around my bod and padded back into my blood splattered room. And yes, basically everything is blood splattered. I just love the theme.  
I walked into my walk-in closet to find something to wear. A couple of minutes later I had decided on two outfits. The first was my Adventure Time Land of Aaa shirt, green skinnies, and my black flats. The second was my gory zombie short, ripped dark blue super skinnies, and black flats. I opted for the second outfit.  
I checked the time on my Marceline clock. It read 6:07 am, I groaned. I have thirty-three minutes to finish getting ready. Then I have to catch the bus. I put on my clothes, save for the shoes, and look into my full length body mirror.  
I examined myself from the top of my purple hair that ends at my butt, down my light tan skin, bright green and cat like eyes, petite nose, and full cherry colored lips. All the way down to my gold tipped toes.  
Deeming my outfit suitable, I walked back into my bathroom, flicked on my lights, and waited a second before my lights lit up my black tiles and walls. I grabbed my green make-up bag from under the sink. I sat on the rim of my sink and started on my make-up. Purple stick eyeliner, purple liquid liner, purple eyeshadow, mascara and maybe some more eyeliner. The purple made my eyes pop even more. I fish around by bag and let out a triumphant cry when I found my cherry flavored lip gloss.  
I flicked off my bathroom light, grabbed my brush, and sat on my bed. Brushing out my hair, I checked the time again. I cursed when I saw that I had five minutes to get to my bus stop.  
Jumping off my bed I slipped my feet into my flats and grabbed my black IPod and green headphones and left.  
I walked quickly down my street, music blaring in my ears as the cold wind nips at my nose. I got down to my stop half a second before my bus arrived.I got on, walked to my seat, layed my head on the window, and drifted into my half-asleep mode.


End file.
